Life Ain't No Walk In The Park
by telracs
Summary: AU. At the moment that matters most as of yet, Po remembers all that happens that lead to that exact moment. Who is the person that he chose? Is it the friend he knew since grade school...or the new leading lady in his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Long time no see, I see. xD Well...I decided to write a new story...and yeah. Well, this takes place in an Alternate Universe, which I think seems pretty cool I guess. I modernized it a bit, so it takes place in the early 21st century...I hope that means our time period. xD It's basically about Po and how he got that the moment we start off with down there. Maybe you guys could guess what's happenin'. =D **

**Well, I hope you enjoy this.**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda. ;)**

* * *

I guess _this _is what they meant when they say "Life ain't no walk in the park."

At this time, I suppose it doesn't matter to any other person that my life is taking one of the most twisted turns I've been able to experience. Having already assumed that at least _almost _everyone went through the same thing made me feel only a bit better. But it didn't ease all the feelings that had started to attack me all at once.

I could feel my heart beating faster, the air becoming thinner as I heard footsteps coming from along the corridors of the hall. Blood began to pump faster as adrenaline rushed through me, but then I felt the reassuring squeeze of my best friend that said "Don't worry; it'll be _'Perfect'_.

My mind began racing when I heard the footsteps stop. Then my mind faded away to its reverie…and it only happened in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Maybe it was when I turned fourteen that life was finally turning around for me, when I was finally able to grow into my own person and figure out who exactly was the panda that held my soul, and who was the soul that lived inside this body. The day I turned fourteen, the day I celebrated with all of my friends at my father's "Seafood & Soup Bar" playing karaoke, charades, and occasional video games, I started to see the world in a different way. My eyes were opened in a way I never realized before, and figured out a few things about myself. Things I regretted, because they made my life all the much harder.

It was at the age of eleven that I recognized the butterflies in my stomach were because of my crush on Viper, and it was at age twelve that we had our first kiss. What's better than having you're first kiss than with your best friend, I always thought to myself. Being young and careless, kissing was nothing but a game between her and I. We would did it as if it were nothing, and when I did kiss her, I always wondered what sparks or fireworks those older teenagers talked about.

Kissing Viper, I really never saw those. There was no color, no spark of life. It was just lip-on-lip action, and I felt nothing. We dated for about a year, until she broke up with me because she started liking someone else.

It was our other best friend, Crane.

I admit I was upset for a few days, and always wondered what she saw in him. But eventually, I got over it and began dating more often by the age of thirteen. Those relationships, or "hook-ups" as Mantis would refer to them wouldn't last as long as I would have hoped, mostly ending with the girl breaking up with me because they started to become attracted to other guys, and I always thought it was because of me being a panda. Being a panda, I'm bigger than most, fat and heavy, and probably not the most physical attractive.

The summer before my fourteenth birthday, Viper and I had started to hang out together more often, seldom being with Crane at moments also. We often visited the local park, and mostly raced through trees in a zig-zag pattern. Occasionally, we would go for pizza at the outdoor mall or help my father out with some work that needed to be done.

After a few weeks of bein together like this, I began to develop another crush on her. I wondered...why not? She was beautiful, smart, sporty, and always knew how to dress right and use proper make-up. The things she could do with eye-liner and other supplies were remarkable and made her beauty even more radiant.

Or so I thought at that time, anyway.

One night, I looked at the star-shaped clock that hung on my wall, blinking neon colors every so often. '_9:12'...maybe I should call..._

I picked up my cellphone and dialed her number without thinking. I was going to tell her, whether it would take hours or just mere seconds. It ringed twice before I heard her voice through the other line, her usual calm and slightly girly sounding voice.

"Hello?"

"Yeah...It's me." I said, feeling stupid and dumb. Doesn't she have caller ID? She should have know it was me...

"Oh! Hey, Po. What's up?" She asked carelessly. It was one of those questions that were always asked when started a conversation, other than saying what you were just doing or about to do, it's always asked to know what you were doing, or why you called. It was always the same thing. What's up?

The sky, that's whats up.

"Eh, not much really. I was just bored an--"

"Called me to get rid of your boredom?" she asked knowingly.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you somethin'. It's kinda important, if ya know what I mean."

She didn't answer for a moment, and I was afraid she knew where I was getting at. "Continue."

I hesitated. "Well, ya see...I was thinkin' about all those days we've been spending together and I realized that I..." I stopped. I couldn't say it. The word made me choke.

"That you...?"

"Please," I begged, "Bare with me, it's kinda hard to say. I have found that I got a _slight _attraction towards--"

She didn't even let me finish. "Oh God, you like _Mei Ling!?_"

"NO!" I sighed heavily. "I kinda like...you." I whispered. She didn't hear me, I thought that when she didn't respond. I was right of course, because she responded with an irritating,

"_What?" _

"I said I like YOU, Viper." I answered, more willingly now. After a while, I heard her sigh. Silence dropped by for a visit, and decided to stay for a while. My mind raced. _What was I thinking? Of course she would react this way, she has a boyfriend! Plus, we went out befor' and it didn't work out so well...what did I just get into?_

"Oh..."

"Yeah... Listen, Viper. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called. I should probably get going. I'm sorry." Before I was able to press the 'End' button, I heard Viper shriek a 'NO!' and I immediately stopped what I was doing. I didn't say anything, I just remained there, silent and confused.

"Po...?"

I sighed in relief. "Yeah?"

"That won't change our friendship, right? Riiight?" The worry in her voice was too familiar, like that day she broke up with me...

I couldn't help but smile. "No, of course not."

I could see the smile grow on her face. "Great. So you'll still drop by one day after school? We made plans about that didn't we? Around the warm months. It's starting to get cold now, don't you hate that?"

"Yeah. The mornings would be as hot as the devil's heck, and then night comes and it gets colder than my dad's giant fridge." Viper giggled. "And don't sweat about it, Vipa-loo. I'll visit when it starts to get warmer, and so I can meet your friends. I doubt any of my friends would want to come though."

Viper groaned, "How many times do you have to call me that?"

I chuckled. "When your parents stop calling you that."

"Hahaha...very funny. Well, I gotta go. My mom wants me to get into the habit of sleeping _early._" She groaned. "Well...see you soon, Po?"

"Yeah...see you soon."

She didn't wait another second to hang up.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this! For those who are wondering whatever happened to "Decode"...I don't know about that. Or when I'll update. I'm working on the next chapter though, so I hope I'm finished with that soon. **

**So, hope you enjoyed and feel free to drop off a review. ;)**

**'Till next time!**

**ADIOS :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry about the UBER long wait, it's just that life's been harsh . I really had a bad start at school with this entire drama thing...But everything is okay now. ^^**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this.**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda. ;)**

I remember the first day of school, and the awkward smiles and glances I got from both Crane and Viper. I wondered if Viper had told him about my small crush on her, until I saw the way he came between her and I on the lunch line muttering "I can't have you two close to each other" so low I felt lucky to be two inches shorter than him just to hear him say that. I guess it made perfect sense as to why he was trying to keep a small gap between Viper and I.

He wanted to keep what was his.

Lunch was just as awkward and uncomfortable for us--me especially. While the others talked as if nothing was wrong, I sat there, fiddling my thumbs and silently smiling when Mantis made one of his pervasive jokes. I have to admit that when I first met him I thought that it was just wrong and disgusting, but after a while of his daily negative thinking, his pervasive thoughts start to rub off on you and before ya know it...

Rubix Cube is something that makes you laugh just by the thought of it.

"Are you okay, Po?" Spoke an accented, male voice.

"Wha--" I blinked several times before I realized it was Monkey asking the question. "Uh, yeah I guess..."

He didn't seem convinced at all. "You guess? Now I know that's a lie! C'mon, you haven't talked all day." He reasoned.

I wasn't about to give up. I'd rather be miserable in hiding so they wouldn't worry so much. "Did so!"

"Not!"

"_So!_"

"_Not!_"

Mei Ling snapped her fingers at us, "Hey, hey ladies. Yeah, this isn't third grade anymore." She said with a cynical tone. Her eyes flickered over to me, and I could sense the smallest faint feeling of concern. I pursed my lips, disappointed in myself for disappointing Mei Ling.

Mei Ling was like an older sister to me, though I only met her in the second grade while she was one grade above me, we shared a relationship different than what I have with Viper. Mei Ling and I share almost everything together, she knows me more than I probably know myself. She's always been there for me, and I vowed that I would always be there for her no matter what. She's my big sissy, and I'm her lil' bro.

I watched as she sat down and discreetly took out her notebook along with a pen, wrote down a few words and quickly folded it. This all happened without the others noticing--they were all busy debating whether they should toss a textbook onto the floor or just leave it on the table.

They decided to toss it.

Mei Ling stood from her seat and picked up her tray. "I'm not eatin' any of this anymore," she said to herself and began to walk, cleverly dropping the note in front of me as she made her way passed the table.

I picked it up and hid it under the stand, unfolded it and read to myself: "_Yer not tellin me sumthin bro. We r talkin l8r. Wait 4 me at ma locker--10"_

I crumbled it up and threw it on my tray and mimicked her actions...without dropping a note in front of someone.

The rest of the day passed by very quickly. After lunch I had Chemistry, then Foreign Language (Which I chose to be English), and finally Music Class--The most interesting of classes...

Because I was a Sophmore, (Turning fifteen in Two weeks!), and Mei Ling was a Junior (That bum) we barely had any classes together. So it was a bit difficult to communicate with her, but I was so happy when I found out that she and the rest of us have the same lunch period. In that way we could all speak of our days and relax. Most importantly we can all be together, laugh together, have fun together...

But I couldn't help but feel something was missing. That our circle of friends was missing something important, I didn't exactly know what it was at the time but I knew we were missing something.

So as soon as the final bell rang, I quickly packed my bags and headed to the first floor, trying to make my way to the Junior Lockers. I spotted Mei Ling waiting by an open window, her books resting on a radiator while her head rested on the wall. I walked over to her still figure, silent and cautious.

"Hey sport." She said casually when she saw me.

"Hey Mei..." I glanced at the other students crowding the lockers and back at Mei Ling. "Not fast enough?"

"Not _stupid_ enough," she said with a small smile. "I'd rather wait than get run over by those animals."

I laughed, and we both watched as they slowly left their locker one after the other. We made small talk as the locker area became clearer as the seconds went by. When we were sure no one was around, she walked over to her locker, put in the combination and began packing.

"So what was wrong with you today? You seemed a bit..."

"Sad?" I offered.

"Just a bit." She said with a casual shrug.

My lips pursed and I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Well...did I ever tell you about my crush on Viper?"

She hesitated a moment, twitched her left ear, the spoke. "Yeah."

_I did? _"I did? When...?"

"Now...!" We shared a small laugh, and I playfully slapped her arm.

"Well, yeah. And well, it's just awkward and she's totally all over Crane and well...she just doesn't seem like my type at all...but--"

Mei Ling paused again. "You have a _type?_"

My shoulders dropped, and I bet if she were looking she would see the line in my eyebrows, the line in my lips. "Haha."

She shrugged. "Well if she's not your type then why do you like her?" She asked, closing her locker and getting ready to leave the school.

I opened my mouth to respond, but no voice filled the air with words. I brought up a finger, but dropped my hand down against my side. It was a good question, one that made a person think. Why _did_ I like her? Well, she's cute for one thing...and...she was Viper!

"Ah, no answer I see." She said, feeling a bit confident.

I shook my head. "No, I have an answer it's just..."

"Non-existent." She finished. "Listen, it's one thing to know that you like someone. But tricking yourself into thinking you like someone is the worst thing to do. Trust me, I know...Love is trippy like that. Sometimes...you think you're infatuated with someone but...you're not. It's because of lack of choice I guess. I read that somewhere..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to remember where she heard such a thing before.

I remained quiet. I suppose she was right...Crane's name is where my name used to be, and maybe it's just jealousy who's making me think like this. I don't know. But Mei Ling was right. She always was, that bum.

We walked the rest of the way home, me expressing my thoughts and emotions and Mei Ling listening to everything I had to say.

* * *

**Well...it's kinda short, I know. But...yeah. I hope someone has heard of Amy Kuney here and caught the reference. That song is totally AWESOME! ^^ **

**For those who haven't heard of her, she's not really much of a HUGE artist, but she DID perform at my school and she's pretty amazing. Feel free to search her on facebook or youtube. She also sings the theme song for "One Tree Hill" for anyone who watches the show.**

**Umm...that's it actually. Not much more to add here. So feel free to leave your thoughts about it. Hope ya enjoyed it! ^^**

**ADIOS :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! Well, here's the next chapter. It's not my best work...but Imma try, ya know? Imma try harder next time! ^^ Well, please enjoy...**

**Again, I don't own this movie. **

* * *

It took me a few days to take Mei Ling's words into consideration. The butterflies quickly disappeared from the iron cage in my stomach, and I could feel a less awkwardness developing when I spoke to them—Crane and Viper, I mean. I found it odd how I got over it so quickly, but I think it was for the best. Although the awkwardness didn't fully leave until I told her that my crush on her wasn't so serious, and that I was over it. It was simply over Aim…

***

_ViperxLovesxYou: Can I ask you something? Answer truthfully please._

_BambooFluff: Shoot. _

_ViperxLovesxYou: Do you still like me?_

**Five…four…three…two…one…**

_BambooFluff: No._

_***_

Simple as that. Then I started to think again…

"I remember the last time I went out with one of my best friends," Mei Ling once told me while we walked that day, "It was a disaster. Everything seemed so perfect, but after we broke up he became such an asshole. Right after he broke up with me, he started flirting with one of my ex-best friends. And when he asked her out, she said yes and kept it from me. 'In love with me' my _ass_."

This, even though my situation was totally different actually made me realize that liking her could ruin our relationship. Yes we tried going out before and it didn't work. But I was older; I would've liked to try it again…

Winter arrived quickly to the Valley of Peace, carpeting the ground with a fluffy white blanket of snow. It didn't take long for trails of footprints to set a pattern on the newly set carpet. That winter was the coldest and most bitter winter I had ever experienced…

…and the most interesting.

It was a Thursday, and I remember the sun setting a calm horizon over the sky as I sat near the window in homeroom. No snow was falling from above, only a chilly breeze.

I thanked the Gods for giving me extra "fur" as Mantis put it.

My attention was so affixed on how beautiful the setting outside seemed, that I barely heard what the teacher had said until a student tossed a paper onto my desk. I snapped out my fantasy and scanned the sheet.

**Enrichment Weekend **

_Here is the listing of the activities scheduled for Enrichment Day/Weekend. Please place a check mark to indicate which activity you will be attending. Return to your Homeroom teacher or Guidance counselor by Friday._

That was tomorrow!

_**Student Name :___________________ HR:_______**_

_**Parent Signature: _________________________**_

What the--? I should **really** start listening more often…

"And you guys got the _best_ activity listed here!" said our homeroom teacher enthusiastically, which was the last thing I caught. I propped up my ears and listened slowly, my eyebrows rising in each passing second. _Please say visit to the Jade Palace…please say visit to the Jade Palace…!_

"Retreat!"

My shoulders dropped, and the entire class groaned. Isn't that wonderful?

An entire weekend spent with a bunch of reckless teenagers at a motel near the mountains without the authorities of our parents. Spent reconnecting with ourselves and others in an area where we would be without rules for most of the time. Spent talking and being mischievous during the dark hours. Playing Truth or Dare or sneaking away or even just "bagging"—again, an influence of Mantis.

Let me remove the sarcasm—this is _very _wonderful.

"Bring the 1027 Yuan by tomorrow, cash."

_What?!_

My eyes widened. Soon the class couldn't keep their eyes from scanning my upset anatomy, and the teacher couldn't keep the scowl away from her face when my thought slipped through my loose lips. Loud and clear.

"_Shit…"_

My eyes widened as I realized my mistake, and I resisted the urge to slap my forehead in front of the staring teenagers, and scowling teacher.

"Po Ping!"

I slowly looked up to face the teacher, whose frown could make any person run away and hide in a corner. I didn't respond, because I was afraid to.

"Principal's office. _Now._"

***

The hallway wasn't crowded at all, so I took my time walking to my demise. If it all had to end now, might as well recognize the value of precious time. I just hoped he wouldn't take away my enrichment activities. I would _really _find that unfair.

But then again, I've never heard of the principal being that crude. Especially since the trip was so soon. I've also never actually _seen _this guy. He's always in his office—at least, that's what I thought. I guess I never paid enough attention to know he would get out and connect with his students. This kind of was a pretty good high school, it was awarded blue ribbons and everything—welcome.

When I finally reached the office, I knocked once.

Twice.

And when the door allowed a small wind to escape, I opened it and stepped in…

* * *

**Cliffys! :D Not an awesome one, but what can I say? It's not my best work, that's what. lol. Well, hope you enjoyed this crapinessnessness...but yeah, please review. And if ya have any ideas, please let me know, I'm totally open for 'em! :D**

**And for those of you who wanted me to continue Decode, I will. IF, Kippis05 and Tabenstein can help me. I don't know what to do! T.T Please, please, _please!!!--_Help. :(**

**Thanks for reading, hope ya enjoyed and hope I write a better chapter next time! :) R&R!**


End file.
